Every Once in Awhile
by Rachel14
Summary: My first stab at FanFic. What happens when someone from Sara's past comes back? *chapter 8 up*
1. Chapter One

1 Every Once in Awhile…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of these people, or the Tahoe.  
  
A/N: This is my first ever FanFic, so tell me how I do, ok?  
  
"Change the station Gris!" Sarah almost screamed. "This crap makes me feel sick."  
  
"You're so annoying," Grissom said as he switched off the radio in the car. "Is this our turn?" Grissom looked at Sara for the response to his question. "Sara! Do we turn here or what?"  
  
"Oh sorry Gris, headache." Sara checked the map in her hand. "Yup. The vic is two miles from here." Sarah rubbed her temples.  
  
"Long night huh? Sorry for making you pull a double shift." Grissom put the car in park and leaned against his seat. "We're here," Grissom announced.  
  
"Do we know anything yet?" Sara asked.  
  
"Not yet. Brass just told us to get out ass' down here ASAP." Grissom headed towards Brass.  
  
"Figures," sighed Sara. She reached to the seat behind her and grabbed her kit for the investigation. She opened the door, jumped out and started walking over to Brass and Grissom. She met Catherine and Nick there too.  
  
"You're not looking too good Sara," Catherine pointed out.  
  
"Just tired and a minor headache. I've been pulling doubles this whole week." Sara looked down. "Nothing a little Advil can't cure!"  
  
"Well, our victim is probably feeling a little worse than you. His, or her, perpetrator must have really loved him… or her, I'm guessing from the shape our Vic is in. Well… I hope that you had a light lunch." Brass grimaced and walked away. The four of them walked towards the body laying ten feet away.  
  
"My God!" Catherine gasped. She put her hand over her mouth and turned away.  
  
"Hey, you OK Sara?" Nick asked her. She had turned deathly pale at the sight of the victim's body in front of them. The person's organs, intestines, and all other interior body parts were not located outside of the body. Something Sara had only seen once before, and had fainted at the sight.  
  
"Oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick." Sarah quickly turned and sprinted away. She leaned onto the Tahoe, and held her stomach. Catherine came over to her.  
  
"You gonna be ok Sara?" Catherine asked her. As if on cue, Sara's body lurched foreword while she threw up. Catherine gently rubbed her back and soothed her like she did when Lindsay got sick. "Shhh… it's ok," Catherine whispered. Sara leaned her back against the Tahoe, and slid down to the ground. Catherine got some water out of the car and handed it to Sara.  
  
"Thanks," Sara managed a weak smile.  
  
"No problem." Catherine told her. I don't think Grissom should have made her pull a double. Has he not noticed all her over time from just this week alone? Catherine asked herself. She was recalling all the days that Sara went home, close to or on time. I don't think she's been getting enough sleep. She thought again. "What made you get so queasy over the body? It's never happened before," Catherine pointed out.  
  
"I don't know. I… I dealt with one like this before, and that time I fainted. So, I really don't know. Plus, I didn't exactly have a 'light lunch'," Sara tried to joke. Catherine gave her the "and-what-else" look. "And I think I may be coming down with the flu. I've had the symptoms all week." Sara finished. Crap, I've said too much already.  
  
"I thought so. And, it worried me because today you came in 3 minutes late." Why didn't she ask for a day off? I'm sure Grissom wouldn't mind sparing her a single day of rest. Catherine sighed.  
  
"Haha, very funny." Sara let out a sarcastic laugh. "Thanks, for… uh, taking care of me. I usually end up caring for myself."  
  
"It's my job. Plus, I'm used to it with Lindsay and all. Shoot, Gris is coming over. Gotta run." Catherine jumped up and ran off.  
  
"Feeling better Sara?" Grissom asked the brunette who was sitting on the ground. It's just not like her to get like this. I wonder if she's sick? She could have asked for a day off. Grissom cursed to himself for not noticing the obvious symptoms of the flu.  
  
"Yeah, I'm better, now. Just a bit tired." A bit tired times twenty, she though. She cursed to herself for not asking for the night off. Grissom gave her his hand and helped her up. "Thanks," she told him.  
  
"Ok, why don't you scan the perimeter with Catherine." Grissom told Sara.  
  
"Yeah, let all us men deal with the body!" Nick snorted at his joke. Sara glared at him.  
  
"Very funny," she replied. "And yes sir!" She told Grissom. She walked over to Catherine and looked over her shoulder. Catherine was holding something. "Wacha got?" Sara looked at the object.  
  
"Possible murder weapon. Nice big kitchen knife." Catherine placed the knife in an evidence bag. "Man it's hot out here," Catherine exclaimed. She looked over to a shivering Sara. Sara pulled her sweater up around her shoulders.  
  
"You really think so?" Sara asked. God, I feel like crap. I want to go home!  
  
"My God Sara, how long have you been in this condition? You still look terrible." I swear if Grissom didn't let her take a night off, I'll strangle him. She looks like death.  
  
"I-I don't k-know," Sara shivered. Home… there's no place like HOME!  
  
"Go and sit in the car, I can finish up here. I'm sure that Nick or Gris or I will be done soon." Catherine shooed her off. Sara walked great fully over to the car.  
  
"Hey, is anyone planning on heading home soon?" Catherine asked looking over to Sara lying in the back of the Tahoe. "Because I think Sara needs to go home."  
  
"I can take her back," Nick offered. "I was just about to head out anyways. All we need to do is wait for the coroner." Nick got up.  
  
"Make sure you take her home after dropping the evidence off. Don't let her stubbornness stop you!" Grissom warned Nick.  
  
"Yes Sir!" Nick saluted Grissom. Catherine snorted. One day you'll know Gris! Nick thought. He walked over to the Tahoe and got in. "How you doing Sara?" Nick asked her. "I think you should go see a doctor," Nick suggested. Sara just moaned. God, that can't be a good sign, Nick grimaced. "Here," he handed her an empty evidence bag. Sara threw up into it. Well, at least Grissom can't kill us for screwing up the car.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"God, I'm gonna die," Sara moaned while leaning over one of the toilets. I'm too young to die. Nick was standing behind her. Even though it was the ladies bathroom, he thought he should be there for his friend. Sara's condition hadn't exactly improved since the crime scene, and he wanted to make sure she'd be ok.  
  
"Shh…" Nick soothed. He rubbed Sara's back. I hope she'll be ok. Man, I hate to see her in such a terrible condition. Nick stayed with her until she got up. She went over to the sink and washed her hands and rinsed out her mouth. She started to shake as sobs took over her body.  
  
"Shh, it's ok, shh…" Nick embraced her small body in his muscular arms.  
  
"It's not ok, I feel like shit. I just threw up everything I've ever eaten, I'm dizzy as hell spins around me, and my head is going to explode like a watermelon dropped off of a building. Damn!" Sara ran back into a stall and threw up yet again. Just stop! The voice inside her head screamed. She came out with a tear-streaked face. She walked over to where Nick was standing. He suddenly gagged her with a bandana. Only it was now she noticed it wasn't Nick.  
  
A/N: Ten reviews will get you the next chapter. If I can type it up that fast… (I have it all written down in a note book, and I'm just starting to type it up) 


	2. Chapter Two

1 Every Once in Awhile…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of these people, or the Tahoe.  
  
  
  
2 Chapter 2  
  
Grissom walked into the break room in desperate need of some coffee. He saw someone lying on the floor. I knew we should have gotten cots in here, he thought. As he got closer though, he noticed a shimmer of silver. Then he noticed that it was Nick, cuffed from his left hand to his right ankle. "Nick! What happened?" Grissom walked up and pulled the duct tape off of his mouth.  
  
"Sara… we have to find Sara." Nick jumped up as Grissom finally got the cuffs off of him. Damnit! Sara, you better be ok!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sara was now conscious on the floor. She noticed a naked man on top of her. Looking into his eyes was a big mistake. His smile was one signifying death. She whimpered. God! Just make it stop! She was sobbing, trying desperately to close her legs, and squirm out from under him. Her energy drained as fast as the thought of escaping her came. She scratched his arm with her nails. She would try anything and everything in the book. At least now they have a way to get his DNA… no, no, bad thought Sara, bad. She tried kicking, but her legs would move, none of her body would.  
  
"Better not try that again!" The man warned. But she had just attempted to get out again, and this time he was pissed. He reached for Sara's gun, which had been thrown aside. "Don't try that again now bitch, because you know what comes next!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nick and Grissom ran to the bathroom where Nick was with Sara. They pulled out their guns, not knowing what to expect. Nick had filled Grissom in on what had happened to him, and what he thought was happening to Sara. The scene they walked into was very disturbing. Sara was lying on the floor, her clothes spread out around her and the man who was on top of her. The man had a gun pointed straight at Sara's temples. He looked as Nick and Grissom came in and told him to drop the gun and get off of Sara. Sara was crying, and at the sight of Nick and Grissom, she had started to cry harder.  
  
"Just put down the gun, and get off Sara," Nick ordered. The man snorted and his finger started to press the trigger. It all happened in slow motion from Sara's point of view. The man's finger started to fire her gun, at her temple. But then she saw Nick's finger press the trigger on his gun, aiming towards the man's arm. Nick's gun shot first, hitting the man in the arm, causing him to miss Sara's temple, but still shooting her in the shoulder.  
  
The pain was so intense she just couldn't take it. She screeched with pain, and fell unconscious. Catherine, Warrick and Brass all came running in from the sounds of a gun.  
  
"What the hell-what?" Catherine went over to Sara because Nick and Grissom were too dumbfounded from what just happened. Catherine pushed the man off of Sara, and put her coat over her body. Nick came over and whispered into Sara's ear.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sara…" his whisper lowered into a barely audible tone, "I love you Sara, please be ok." He got up and left. Brass had called for Emergency Medical Services.  
  
"I'll have to get a statement from you and Nick," Brass told Grissom. Grissom nodded, and left after Nick.  
  
"Nick!" Grissom called after him. Nick turned and walked towards his boss. "Now I hope you're not going to walk out when Sara needs you the most, are you?" Nick shook his head and walked with Grissom back to the bathroom. EMT's were working on stabilizing her, and Catherine was telling them what had happened.  
  
"Can I go in the ambulance with her?" Nick asked one of the EMT's.  
  
"Yeah, but only you, the rest of you will have to follow." The EMT replied.  
  
"I'll drive Catherine and Warrick," Grissom offered. "We'll see you at the hospital Nick." Nick followed the EMT's to the ambulance and climbed in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Grissom, would you stop already?" An irritated Catherine told him. He was pacing like there was no tomorrow. "Please?" She asked. Reluctantly Grissom sat. Nick came back from getting his 5th cup of coffee. He had a tray with 5 cups.  
  
"Thought you all might want some," he explained. He handed out the coffee. Catherine nodded in thanks. When he went to return the tray, she followed.  
  
"You planning on telling her any time soon?" Catherine asked Nick.  
  
"Telling her what?" Nick tried to play innocent.  
  
"You now exactly what I mean. I saw the look on your face, and your eyes, it's truly obvious." Gotcha, thought Catherine.  
  
"How do you do it? You and all the other girls in the world have done it before." Aw man, stupid women, agh. "It isn't that obvious is it?" Nick asked her.  
  
"Well, it is to me, but I'm a very observant person. Like for example, I've noticed that whenever you're around her, you always scratch the back of your head and give her that witty smile of yours." Catherine smiled. She was only partly telling the truth.  
  
"Oh shove it!" Nick warned her.  
  
"Excuse me," a doctor walked up to them, "but you wouldn't happen to be the family of Sara Sidle would you?"  
  
"Yes we are." Grissom responded matter-of-factly. The doctor raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ok, well, she's conscious now. She has suffered a severe gunshot wound to her shoulder, two fractured ribs, and multiple bruises. She's awake now, so I'll let you go in and see her two at a time. For now." The doctor motioned for them to follow him. When they got to her room, Nick noticed that she was in the ICU.  
  
Crap, this can't be good, he thought.  
  
"Me and Catherine will go in first, is that ok?" Grissom told everyone.  
  
"Fine with me," Warrick replied. "Me and Brass can go in next." I'm pretty sure Nick wants to spend some time alone with her, Warrick figured. When Warrick and Brass came back out, Nick stood up.  
  
"Nick, she'll be ok," Catherine told him, sensing his fear. He nodded.  
  
"Hey Sara," Nick started slowly. Oh my God. She looks so helpless. I'll kill that man if I ever see him again!! Nick sat down in the chair next to her bed.  
  
"I've been waiting for you," Sara said weakly. "I-I…" her voice cracked.  
  
"Shh. Shh." Nick rubbed her hand.  
  
"Did he hurt you too?" She croaked. She started to cry. If he was hurt, I don't think I'll ever be able to face him again. God, if I had never done that to Mike, he would have never been hurt. As she recalled the memory, more tears sprung to her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, shh, I'm fine." He hugged her close. So fragile, he thought as he stroked her back. Sara winced. Did I hurt her? Crap, that's the last thing I want to do. "Are you ok?"  
  
"My ribs, they hurt like a bitch." Nick placed Sara back down on the bed. She smiled up at him. "I love you too," Sara whispered. His smile made her blush. I hope he didn't see that, she confessed. Nick bent his head down and kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes and pretended to fall back asleep. God that felt so nice. She heard Nick get up to leave. Don't leave Nicky! Don't leave me! What if he comes back! Sara started to cry, silently. She heard someone's footsteps enter the room. She opened her eyes hoping to see Nick again.  
  
"Do you want one of us to stay with you tonight?" Catherine asked Sara. Sara nodded. Nick, let Nick stay! The voice in her head screamed. "Ok, well Grissom already sent Nick and Warrick home, and Brass left, so either me or [cough] Grissom [cough]," Catherine winked. Sara managed a small smile.  
  
"If it's ok with you, I'd rather not have Grissom stay." Sara loved her boss, but she was afraid that if she told him any personal information, he'd think of her as a weakling. She hated to be looked down upon.  
  
"Ok, I'll go break the news to him." Catherine stepped just outside the room and told Grissom that she would stay with Sara that night. Grissom came in and told Sara to get better and then left. Why can't Nick be here? Grissom, you shouldn't have sent him home! Sara started to cry again.  
  
"You want to tell me about it?" Catherine asked Sara. Sara shook her head. Catherine nodded her head understanding that Sara still hadn't gotten over the scene.  
  
  
  
Come home please Nicky. Come home. Sara paced the living room in circles until she felt extremely nauseous and dizzy. There was nothing that brought any interest to Sara on late night TV. She would occasionally go on the computer, just to get off a few minutes later.  
  
"Hey sweetie! How was your day?" Nick asked as he walked in the living room. Sara jumped up from the couch and ran over to Nick. She cried into his chest.  
  
"God, I can't stay alone anymore, I'm going to go crazy Nick!" Sara sobbed. Sara had been staying with Nick while recovering, and while he was at work, Sara was paranoid that Mike would come and find her again. This was the first day, however, that she showed any emotion about it.  
  
"Why? Sara, what's wrong? You've been acting weird for the past few days. Tell me what's going on?" Nick was truly worried about her. He kissed her forehead. She looked into his eyes. Damn the man, her favorite saying was all she could think of. If his eyes could melt her fear, then nothing would be able to get in her way.  
  
"I feel like he's watching me, or… you know, that he's going to find me. He knows where I live, and knows where I work. God Nick, I'm so afraid that he'll come over and try to do something to me again." Sara explained as they walked into the bedroom. "And you know my 'dreams' that I've been having?" Nick nodded. "Well, they're of him. Do you think that Grissom will let me come back to work? I swear, if not, I'll end up in a mental hospital." Nick laughed.  
  
"No you won't!" Nick stroked Sara's hair. "Did you order some food?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah, some Chinese. I hope you don't mind having it like every night." Sara smiled. About every other night she had been there, they had had Chinese to eat. Maybe I should try another take out place. Once I can drive, maybe I can go to the store and get some other types of food. I bet if I had an autopsy done they'd think I was a mad woman. No, wait, I am.  
  
  
  
He was on top of her, holding her down by her wrists. She had tried kicking and flailing her arms, but the energy had been sucked out of her.  
  
"Stop that bitch! You can only make it worse from here." He laughed a deathly laugh. She tried to wiggle her body, but that only got her a punch in the face. Her face was a bloody mess.  
  
"It will get worse before it gets better!" The man snarled. "Or wait, don't people who cheat on people go to hell?" He grinned a grin of the devil. She screamed. She started kicking out, screaming with all she had left in her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sara was kicking and screaming which woke Nick up.  
  
"Sara!" He touched her shoulder. Her body turned towards him, still kicking out. Then her got violently kicked between his legs. "Shit," he screeched. Sara opened her eyes at the screech of Nick.  
  
"Nick?" Sara looked scared. She started to cry.  
  
"Hey, shh, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. What's wrong?" Nick embraced her in his reassuring arms. Man, this is like the fifth time this has happened, Nick thought.  
  
"He was here, he-he, I though-" Her voice broke off with a sob. Nick lay back down and brought Sara closer to him. She rested her head on his chest. He stroked her hair, as she fell asleep.  
  
A/N: How'd you like it?? Tell me in a review!! *HINT*Hint* Chapter 3 will come sooooon! 


	3. Chapter Three

1 Every Once in Awhile…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of these people, or the Tahoe.  
  
  
  
2 Chapter 3  
  
"Sara, Sara," Nick shook Sara awake. "I'm leaving for work now, do you want me to talk to Grissom for you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd love that. And maybe have him call me here, or something." Man, if I have to stay here home alone another day, I swear, I'll turn into Martha Stewart. Me cooking is like the end of the world. Hey, I wonder if her show is on at night?  
  
"Sure. Well, I better go before Grissom decides to do anything funny." Nick bent down and kissed Sara on the lips.  
  
"Have fun," Sara said wistfully. She wanted so badly to go back to work. Sara went back to sleep for six more hours. She woke back up and yawned. She looked at the clock on Nick's nightstand. Oh, Forensic Files is on! Sara jumped out of bed and collapsed onto the couch. She found the remote and turned the TV channel to 64: Court TV. One of her favorite shows, Forensic Files was on. I'll just pretend that I'm solving the case again, she thought. After watching TV for an hour, she got up and rummaged through the fridge.  
  
All this sleep can't be good for me, Sara giggled. I am such a dork! Oh well. What shall I eat? Man Nicky, you need to go shopping. A light bulb suddenly went off in Sara's head. "Maybe I should go get Nicky some food." Sara went into their room and got dressed. She got her car keys and left the house. "Man, what store would be open at midnight? I'm such a dork." She turned the radio station to a local rock station. Sara's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Sara answered.  
  
"Hey. It's Grissom. Where are you? I thought you were staying with Nick." Typical Grissom, Sara thought.  
  
"I'm doing just fine Grissom, thanks for asking." Sara smiled. Speaking of dorks, she giggled. "I'm getting some food. Nicky's fridge is like his head, empty."  
  
"Right, well I'm glad you're ok. So you want to come back to work soon?" Grissom was teasing her.  
  
"No, I think I'll just stay at Nicky's 24-7 and get fat. Yes, Grissom, please! I'm going crazy. You'll never guess what show I watched this week. Martha Stewart." Sara prayed that Grissom would let her come back.  
  
"Well, if you're late tomorrow, I'll just have to let you work for Martha Stewart." God, I hate you Grissom!  
  
"Thanks." Yes!  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Bye. Yes!" Sara was so excited she almost hit the person in front of her. "Shit!" Sara yelled as she slammed the brakes. Not smart Sidle. Slick. Oh crap, my head. Sara messaged her temples. She felt a wave of dizziness fall over her. She made the turn into the Mini-Mart, which was open 24-7. She parked the car and sat for a moment. She got out of the car and went in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Grissom!" Nick called. "Did you call Sara? Because she isn't answering the phone."  
  
"She went to the store. I called her on her cell." Grissom replied. "She said that your fridge was as empty as your head," Grissom said matter-of- factly.  
  
"Funny. Wait, she isn't supposed to be driving. The doctor said like another week until she could start. Why didn't you tell her?" Nick was getting mad. Mostly at himself though, even though he was taking it out on Grissom.  
  
"Nick, I didn't know she wasn't supposed to be driving. My guess is that she's going to the Mini-Mart, if you want to go check up on her. Don't take too long though."  
  
"Thanks man." Nick strolled out of the lab. He walked briskly to his car. He was truly worried about Sara. She had gotten many dizzy spells lately, which would not make for a good driver. When he got to the Mini-Mart, he went in search for Sara. He spotted her car walking into the store.  
  
"Nick, what are you doing here?" Sara asked Nick while she was walking out of the store.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same sweetie." He kissed her. "You know you're not supposed to be driving yet." Nick gave her a worried glance.  
  
"Well, other than the fact that your fridge is empty-"  
  
"About as empty as my head?" Nick asked playfully. Sara smiled as they walked out of the store.  
  
"So I take it Grissom told you what I said? Well, yeah. And I had to get certain other things." Man, what do they know? Sara rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Ah, I see then." Nick felt a small blush cross his face. "So are you feeling ok? Like, you know, up to driving?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I do." Nick placed his hand on the small of her back and walked her to her car.  
  
"Well, get home safely! I better get back to the lab, Grissom had that 'if- you're-not-back-in-fifteen-minutes-you're-dead' expression!" Sara faced him when they reached her car.  
  
"I'm coming back to work tomorrow." She smiled up at him. Damn, he is so hot. Oh, stop smiling like that at me! Sara put her hands around Nick's head and kissed him passionately. Then she got into her car. He blew her a kiss goodbye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hurry up Nicky! We're going to be late!" Nick laughed at Sara's excitement. She was very happy to get back to work. She was just a little worried that she may be stuck with paper work.  
  
"I'm coming!" Nick called from the bathroom. He came out, and Sara inhaled the cologne he had put on.  
  
"Smelling good handsome!" She called out. Damn the man, damn the man, damn the man. What is that?  
  
"Ready to get out of here?" Nick asked her, knowing the answer. She kissed him and left the house. I should've known, Nick thought. He got into the car, where an impatient Sara awaited. "Oh, wait, I forgot something," Nick teased. Sara slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Evil little bastard." Sara laughed. Nick put on a hurt expression. "I'm kidding Nicky." She rolled down her window. The sun was still high for 4 pm. They set off for the lab. When they arrived, Sara asked Nick a question that had been itching her. "Do they know… about us I mean?"  
  
"What! Do you think they're stupid or something?" Nick laughed. "Of course they know. Don't worry, if they give you any crap, I'll beat them silly." Nick grabbed her hand and they walked into the lab.  
  
"Sara!" Three voices called out at once. Sara stopped in her tracks afraid of what was going to happen. Catherine, Warrick, and Greg ran over to her.  
  
"Welcome back!" Catherine hugged her. Next was Warrick, then Greg. Greg tried to get a kiss out of her, but she pulled away.  
  
"Sorry Greg, I'm taken," She winked at Nick.  
  
"And so I've heard." Greg looked down. Everyone laughed.  
  
"So where's Grissom? Or did he forget. Out playing with bugs like a little child." Everyone laughed at Sara's joke.  
  
"Actually, Grissom is right here," Grissom, himself, told them. "Hey Sara, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing great!" Sara had a big smile on her face. "Do I get to work today, or am I stuck doing paper work?"  
  
"Paper work!" Warrick called out. Sara glared at him.  
  
"Eh hem, you're working in the field. Don't worry; I won't be too mean to you. Everyone in my office for your assignments." They filed one by one into Grissom's office. " Nick and Warrick, you're with me on a homicide. Catherine and Sara, 419. Brass is their waiting for you." And with that, Grissom got up, handed Catherine a slip of paper, and walked out. Nick and Warrick followed him.  
  
"You drive," Sara said to Catherine. "I can't. I've already broken that rule once."  
  
"Will do." Catherine and Sara left the room and headed to the Tahoe. "So," Catherine started while leaving the parking lot. "What have you been up to? Nicky said you were about to go crazy."  
  
"Hah, yeah, almost. I was bored out of my mind, and about to watch Martha Stewart." Catherine snorted at the thought of Sara watching that show.  
  
"Sounds crazy enough to me!" They talked more on the different cases they had gotten while Sara was away, taking up the whole ride to the house where the victim was located. "Where here!" Catherine announced. They got out of the Tahoe and walked up to Brass who was talking with one of the other police. "So, what do we have here?" Catherine asked Brass.  
  
"Well, Jane Doe was apparently washing the dishes when someone came into her house and raped and killed her," Brass told them. Oh no, what if he was let out of jail? What if he escaped? What if-  
  
"Sara? Are you going deaf? Let's go process the scene!" Sara followed Catherine into the house. "Gun shot wound to the head. Hmm…" Why does this scene look so familiar? Catherine asked her self. The victim was lying on the floor her clothes spread out around her. She had a gun shot wound to her head. Sara, that's what could have happened to Sara. Oh shit. Catherine walked over to Brass and asked him in a low voice so Sara would hear, "Is Michael Malloy still in jail?"  
  
"He was bailed out, a week ago. Don't know by who though." Brass looked at her uncertain face.  
  
"Does-does Sara know?" Catherine asked in a whisper.  
  
"No."  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think! 


	4. Chapter Four

1 Every Once in Awhile…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of these people, or the Tahoe.  
  
2 Chapter 4  
  
"Hey, what are you talking about?" Sara asked Catherine and Brass as they whispered.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just some stuff relating to our Jane Doe," Brass replied.  
  
"Well can I be filled in on some of it? This is my case too you know." Sara started to get frustrated. She hated to be the last to know something.  
  
"It's none of your concern," Catherine replied harshly. Did I sound too much of a bitch? Damn it! "I'm sorry Sara, it's just-"  
  
Sara cut her off, "Fine, I can see when I'm not wanted. Why don't you just keep talking about this person, and I'll do all the work that we're here for. I'm not stupid." Sara stormed off. She went back to Jane Doe who had not moved since Sara was last there. Damn them, she thought. Sara scanned the crime scene carefully looking for evidence.  
  
"A-ha! Gotcha." Sara took out a pair of tweezers and pulled out a piece of hair from the ground. She eyed it carefully, and placed it into a small evidence bag. Then after Sara collected some more hopeful evidence, she reached into her kit for something. She unscrewed the lid to her powder and swished a brush around in it. She dusted around the sink hoping to find a few fingerprints. After she found five different sets of fingerprints, she took an epithelial sample from under the victim's fingernails.  
  
"Now what?" Sara asked herself. She was feeling very alone, because Catherine hadn't come back inside. "I guess I'll take a look at all the possible entrances." Sara started at the back door and looked for possible break in. Then she searched the windows, and finally the front door. When she found no forced entry, she went back outside to find Catherine and Brass still talking.  
  
"For crying out loud," Sara mumbled. "Excuse me, but incase you haven't noticed, I'm ready to leave because I finished processing the whole damn scene! The job that you and I were supposed to do!" And with that, Sara stormed off to the car. She was getting a very bad headache and very dizzy. She threw her kit in the back seat and closed her eyes.  
  
"Hey, you OK?" Catherine asked Sara upon walking to the car. Catherine climbed in and started the car. "Sara?" She didn't answer. "Look, I'm sorry. I had to talk to Brass about some stuff regarding… someone." Catherine sighed, she knew with Sara's stubbornness that not filling her in would get her nowhere. "Look, I asked Brass if, if Michael was out of jail, because I thought I heard about it somewhere." At Sara's dubious look she gave her the full truth. "Ok, so that's what you looked like when he… and so I had to check." Catherine sighed again.  
  
"And…?" Sara asked, waiting for the rest.  
  
"He-he was bailed out. I don't know why, or when, but he was. Ok? Look, I'm sorry that I didn't help you process the rest of the scene." Catherine looked over to Sara. Sara looked as if she were about to punch the living crap of anyone who happened to tap her on her shoulder.  
  
"It's not about the scene, it's-it's about how friends should treat each other. Or-" Sara started to choke up. "God damn it!" She started to tense up. I can't cry in front of Catherine. She hates me enough; she doesn't need to see me this vulnerable.  
  
"Sara, I'm sorry, I just didn't think now was the right time to tell you." Catherine looked over to a now teary Sara. "Sara, what's wrong?" Catherine asked Sara.  
  
"Nothing. You wouldn't understand. No one will ever understand! God, damn it!" Why did they let the son-of-a-bitch out of jail?  
  
"You have every right to be mad, Sara, but maybe you can get a restraining order," Catherine suggested.  
  
"Right. And when was the last time that worked for any of our previous Vics?" Sara asked choking back the tears she knew would flow over soon. "Sorry. I'm just so mad that they would think of doing that." Sara yawned.  
  
"Tired?" Catherine asked.  
  
"It's been a long day." Sara replied. "Maybe I'll ask Grissom if I can rest on the couch or something."  
  
"I'm sure he'll let you." The rest of the car ride was silent, mostly because Sara fell asleep from exhaustion. Catherine smiled to herself at the peaceful Sara sleeping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know you want me!" A voice from hell spoke.  
  
"Get away," the she cried.  
  
"Here's the plan: I'll do you, then kill you. Haha." She tried kicking herself out from under him, she scratched, she tried everything.  
  
"Please, just stop!" she cried. He reached over for her gun, and placed it at her temple. She screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sara! Sara, wake up." Catherine rubbed her shoulder. "Sara." Man, she's out of it. God, don't scream again Sara, if Grissom hears, Lord knows what he'll do. Catherine shook her once more, and Sara woke up. "Sara, you OK? You were screaming in your sleep." Sara sat up and Catherine sat next to her on the couch.  
  
"Oh, it was just… a nightmare." Sara ran her hand through her hair. "I better go check to see if Greg's processed out stuff." She stood up and went in search of Greg.  
  
"Hey Sara!" Greg called out.  
  
"Hey, you got my stuff?" Sara asked him.  
  
"You got a hair brush?" Greg was teasing her, and she wasn't in the mood to laugh it off.  
  
"Yeah, well at least I don't look like this everyday, unlike you!" She decided to get her results later. She needed to go and clear her head. Man, I'm in such a bad mood. Maybe I should go for a walk. Sara didn't know where to go. She sat outside by a tree and rested her head.  
  
"Hey sweetie!" Sara heard Nick say. He sat down next to her and kissed her. He gave her a quizzical glance. "What's up? You look… distraught." Nick stroked her cheek.  
  
"He was released, on bail. I-Catherine thinks that, that he may have killed the person we saw today. Uh, God Nick, I'm so scared, I mean, what if he comes after me again?" A shiver went down Sara's spine. Nick saw and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled up against him, and rested her face on his chest. Keep me safe Nicky; she really wanted to tell him.  
  
"You'll be safe, you know I'll never let him get you." Nick rubbed her back. "We should probably get back, Greg was looking for you, and I told him I'd find you." Nick helped her up. Sara gave a deep sigh. She walked back into the lab, and Sara went in search of Greg.  
  
"You were looking for me?" Sara asked Greg once she found him processing something. "Sorry, for-uh, yelling at you."  
  
"It's ok. I got your DNA sample back from Jane Doe's finger nails," Greg paused for a second, "and it matches Michael's."  
  
  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think! 


	5. Chapter Five

1 Every Once in Awhile…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of these people, or the Tahoe.  
  
2 Chapter 5  
  
I knew it. Sara turned red. She was so mad, angry, upset, and scared she just didn't know which emotion came first.  
  
"You should probably figure out where he lives, or try and track him down now, Sara. Sara?" Greg was trying to tell her what to do because she seemed totally gone, mentally.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go find Catherine." And with that Sara turned in the opposite direction in hopes of finding Catherine. I will not show any emotion what so ever; I do not want to be thrown off this case. You will pay for this Mike, Sara was thinking to herself. She found Catherine getting coffee in the break room. "Hey," Sara said to Catherine.  
  
"Hey! Did Greg find out who's DNA it is?" Catherine asked.  
  
"It was Michael's. He matched it from the-me. So, I guess we should go track him down." Sara and Catherine left the room. They did a search for him on the computer to find out where he may live. Sara typed in his full name, Michael Jessie Robinson.  
  
"1385 Davenport. Ok, let's go. Oh, and Doc. Robinson also told me who our Jane Doe is. Her parents came in an identified her. Her name is Elizabeth Cassidy." Catherine got up and pulled out car keys. Sara and Catherine walked out to the parking lot. "Brass is going to meet us there."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Michael Robinson?" Brass asked the man who answered the door.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
  
"Captain Brass. I'm from the Las Vegas Police Department. This is Catherine Willows," he motioned his hand towards her, "and-"  
  
"Sara Sidle. How are you doing?" He cocked an eyebrow, and looked wanting, and very evilly at her.  
  
"We need to talk to you about the murder of Elizabeth Cassidy." Brass waited for Michael to let them inside.  
  
"My mom doesn't allow me to have strangers in my house. Sorry, if I'm going to talk to any of you, it would have you be Miss Sidle here." He smiled, thinking to himself, I'm so smart.  
  
"Well then, tell you mom that we're bringing you in for questioning."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you know who Elizabeth Cassidy is?" Brass asked Michael in the questioning room. "Any relations, friendships, etcetera."  
  
"Yeah, we dated in college. What a waste of time. She cheated on me." He eyed Sara, and then glared at her.  
  
"And were you upset about this at all?" Brass asked him.  
  
"Upset enough to maybe get her back?" Catherine piped in.  
  
"What do you mean by 'get her back'? I would never do that to anyone. She was a waste of time, like I said before. She didn't even have sex with me. What does it matter?" Michael rolled his eyes, and eyed Sara again. Catherine noticed this time.  
  
"Do you have any sort of physical attraction to her?" Catherine asked him, motioning to Sara.  
  
"Not anymore," he retorted.  
  
"But enough to go and rape her, and then bring a gun to her head?" Catherine asked him, suddenly feeling very angry that he was bailed out.  
  
"She cheated on me," He replied simply.  
  
"Well, you weren't worth my time!" Sara spat at him. "You always getting back drunk, and angry. Beating me until I couldn't move. I wasn't cheating on you! I went to a friend, to help me get away you-you son of a bitch!" Sara stood leaning over the table that separated them. She glared into his eyes. Nick then entered the interrogation room.  
  
"Greg wanted me to give this to… uh, here." Nick handed Catherine a folder. Nick hung around for a minute. Then, Michael jumped up and lunged for Sara. He pinned her on the ground and started to beat her up. Punching her face and ribs. Blood was going everywhere. She tried to punch back but then she got another blow to her eye.  
  
"Get off her!" Nick ran over to Michael and pulled him off of Sara. Nick got a punch from Michael and punched back. Then the two men were on the floor.  
  
"Stop it, please, just stop!" Sara cried. Nick was on top of Michael and finally, when he felt Michael give in, got up and went to embrace Sara in a hug. She cried into his chest, and passed out.  
  
"Call an ambulance," Nick told Catherine. Catherine did just so, and Brass hand cuffed Michael. Nick placed Sara gently on the floor, and checked her vitals. She was breathing, and her pulse was found, but not strong. Brass escorted Michael out of the room. Two EMT's came in and went over to Sara. Sara regained consciousness and sat up. She let the EMT's check her out, and bandage her wounds.  
  
"I think you should go to the ER to get checked out for any internal bleeding, and to check out your ribs, which I think may have gotten damaged, adding to your previous injury," an EMT explained.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Sara signed a release form and they left. She got up, and told Nick she wanted to go home.  
  
"Yeah, shifts about over, so we can head out. Night!" He called to everyone else. He put his arm around Sara as they walked out to his car. The car ride was silent. Sara sat silently staring out the window into the early morning sun. Once they got back to Nick's place, she went immediately to bed. Nick grabbed something from the fridge and got his phone. He wanted to ask Catherine about what had happened.  
  
"Hello?" Catherine answered her phone after 2 rings.  
  
"Hey Cath, Nick."  
  
"Hey! What's up? How's Sara doing?" Catherine was worried about her and was just about to call Nick.  
  
"She went straight to bed. Can you tell me what the hell happened?" Nick asked.  
  
"Well, we were questioning him about a rape, and it just got ugly. Apparently he and Sara went out in college or something, and he thought she had cheated on her. So that's why he came back and raped, and tried to kill her, I guess. And they got into an argument, and he went after her." Catherine sighed. "Sara said that he would come home drunk and he would beat her. Terrible man." Catherine recalled how similar this was to her relationship with her ex husband, Eddie.  
  
"Wow, why didn't she go to the police? That's terrible. How could someone do something so cruel to her?" Nick kicked the counter in anger. Damn him, I swear, if I ever see him near Sara again, I WILL beat the crap out of him.  
  
"I don't know. Well, I got to go and get Lindsay ready for school."  
  
"Ok, see you Cath, and thanks!" Nick hung up. He went into his room to check on Sara. He found her sprawled on the bed balling into the pillows. "Sara, hey, what's the matter?" Nick asked her soothingly. He walked over to the bed and sat beside her heaving body. He rubbed her back and made soothing noises.  
  
"I hate him!!" She balled. She let all her anger, all her fear; all of her emotions escape her. She cried for a long time, all of which Nick was with her, soothing her in his southern voice. Once her sobbing started to subdue, she sat up. Nick looked at her sympathetically and embraced her in a hug. She sobbed a little, and then kissed him. "Thank you Nick, I love you." He started kissing her. She pulled away though. Nick gave her a worried glance.  
  
"You ok?" He asked her.  
  
"It's-nothing, never mind.'' She just stood up and went into the kitchen. She made some coffee and turned on the TV. Nothing good was on, and Forensic Files didn't start 'till much later. She groaned, and fell asleep on the couch. She woke up early, around 3:30. She got up and looked for something she could make for them to eat. She found some grapefruit and cut up two halves for her and Nick. Nick didn't wake up 'till 4:30. He walked into the kitchen to find Sara reading the paper and finishing up some grapefruit.  
  
"Hey sweetie," He greeted Sara with a kiss, which she welcomed, and sat next to her. He ate his grapefruit.  
  
"Uh, sorry about last night." Sara looked down again. She was hurting from yesterday.  
  
"It's alright. I understand. You were hurting, I can't really blame you." Nick cupped her chin with his hand and brought her face up to his. "I think you really should have gone to the ER. Truthfully, how are you feeling?" Nick was worried about her. She wasn't in her 'oh-my-gosh-I-have-to-work' attitude.  
  
"Like I just got beat up." Nick looked worried. Sara sighed. "My ribs hurt a lot. Um-'' Sara's voice shook. "I think I should go to a doctor today." A wave of fear had washed over her. She was about to cry again, and she felt ashamed to cry in front of Nick again. She got up. "I'll, uh, go and take a shower. Then I'll go to the doctor. I guess I'll have to call Grissom too." She walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Ok, I'll make sure to say bye before I leave." She's unhappy, it shows, Nick thought. Maybe I should get her something to make her happy. Catherine will probably want to talk to her today, hmm. Nick got ready for work, and before he left went into the bathroom to say goodbye to Sara. He heard sobs, but he couldn't tell if Sara was crying over the running water.  
  
"Hey, just stopped bye to say have a nice day." Sara popped her head out from behind the curtain and kissed him goodbye. She was crying again, wasn't she? Her eyes were red, poor baby. Nick wished he could just make all her pain go away.  
  
Sara finished up her shower, got dressed, and headed out the door. She had made an appointment earlier with the doctor. As she drove, she kept thinking about what had happened between her and Michael. As she walked into the doctor's office, she felt nauseous. What if I'm not ok? She asked herself. Once she filled out a few forms, and was waiting, she decided to call Grissom.  
  
"Grissom." Came the usual answer.  
  
"Hey, it's Sara. I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming in late because I'm going to be checked out by a doctor." Sara sighed.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" Grissom was worried, because Sara would never miss a day of work even if she walked into the lab holding her head.  
  
"Uh… not really." Great, now he's going to be worried. "I think that I may have some, uh- internal bleeding or something. I felt sick to my stomach last night." Sara sighed deeply. She felt another lump rise to her throat.  
  
"Well, if you need anything, just call us." Grissom waited for her answer. "Sara?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I will." Sara replied, snapping out of her daze.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye Grissom." Sara hung up her phone, dreading the wait. Finally she heard her name called.  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think! Please review, and you'll get a cookie! ;) 


	6. Chapter Six

Every Once in Awhile.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of these people, or the Tahoe.  
  
Chapter 5 Sara walked into CSI at 6:30 totally stressed out. What am I going to do? She started walking faster, heading for the locker room. She wanted to just forget about her appointment with the doctor. She opened her locker and grabbed the blue and black duffel with a change of clothes. She started to change, her only goal being getting the smell of the doctor's office away. Once she changed, she made a beeline for the break room. "Whoa girl, where's the fire?" Catherine asked as Sara ran smack-dab into her. She looked stressed. "Uh, nothing." Sara looked down. "Come with me." Catherine took Sara's arm and led her to Grissom's office. "He's out in the field. He won't mind if we borrow it for a minute," Catherine explained. They sat next to each other in the chairs on one side of Grissom's desk. "Well? You want to tell me?" "I went to the doctors. They said that my rib was looking a little worse. The hairline fracture grew. My lip is infected, but will heal quickly. Um- '' Sara took a shaky breath, "I'm pregnant, but I don't know how." Sara brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them close, as if they were her only source of comfort. She rocked herself. "Oh, Sara, I-I don't know what to say." She's so strong, Catherine thought.  
  
"Um, it wasn't Nick though. And that's what scares me." She took another shaky breath. "The baby's gone. He killed it." Sara stood up and walked toward the door, one tear dropping from her eyes. Catherine changed the subject. "I sent the vaginal samples up to Greg to see if there's Michael seamen. He's going to compare the DNA, and hopefully, we can kick Michael's ass, get him back where he belongs!" Sara smiled, and they went in search of Greg. "Greg, did the results come in yet?" "Yes. It was Michael. But. I'm not sure if it was him who shot the victim." Greg told them. "What do you mean you don't think he shot her?!?" Sara was outraged. She wanted him so badly to get the death penalty. "Well, Robinson sent me a swab of some scratches, and it had someone else's DNA. I haven't pulled anything out on CODIS yet, but I'm still trying." Greg handed the DNA results to Catherine. "Great!" Sara exclaimed exasperated. "Just what I need. Now, I guess we should call in the parents, talk to them about Elizabeth." "Yeah, sounds like a good start. We should probably talk to Michael again." Catherine and Sara left the room. "I think we should go back to her house, who knows? We may find a lead." Sara was crying again. She had cried herself to sleep many times since she got to Nick's house. At first he had pretended to not notice, but it was becoming more frequent, and he had to help her through. What can I do to make all her pain just go away? It hurts to see her like this. Nick wrapped his arms around her, and she turned to her side and faced him. "Oh Nick," she cried, "What am I going to do? I can't afford it." She cried into his chest, and he comforted her. "I'll help you Sara. You don't have to worry. It'll all be ok. Shhh." Nick coaxed her to sleep. The next morning, Nick woke up to a loud bang. "Crap! Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you Nicky." Sara went over to him and gave him a kiss. "Morning sweetie. Are you feeling better?" Nick asked her. "Yeah. Uh, I called my mom this morning, and I'm going to go down there this weekend. My mom wanted me too." Sara put some more things into the suitcase she was packing. "I think it's great that you're going to see your parents. Are you going to drive?" Nick got up and started to get dressed. "Yeah, and I'm coming back Monday in time for work. But I need to leave now." Sara made a beeline for the door. "Hey! You can't just escape from here like it's hell without giving me a proper goodbye young lady!" Nick teased. Nick sat on the couch waiting for her. She walked over and sat in his lap. They kissed, and he fell on top of her on the floor. She giggled. That's a first, Nick thought. He started to kiss her again, and she kissed back. They lay there for a few more minutes. Then Sara got up. "Ok silly boy, I've got to go!" She kissed him one more time and hugged him. I'll miss you Nicky, even if I'm only gone for two days. "Bye!" Sara got in her car and drove off. "Call me when you get there!" Nick called after her. "Hey Mom!" Sara was embraced in a hug. She was feeling this to be a good day. "Where's dad?" "He's inside. I suggest you don't bother him." Her mom led her in the house. "It's been so long, you look wonderful!" "Thanks mom." Sara sat down at the table in the dining room. "Who the hell is this?" Sara's dad came into the dining room looking drunk.  
  
"Honey, this is Sara, your daughter?" Her mom told him. "Oh, her. She can't stay here! Every time she comes back she's telling us about her boyfriend who killed her or whatever." Her dad stumbled over himself and Sara grabbed one of his arms to help steady him self. "Get off me bitch!" he yelled at her, and threw her arm off of his. "Sorry daddy." She replied. "I won't do it again." "Sorry daddy? Am I your daddy?" He slapped Sara across the face. She glared at him, and went to the living room. She and her father had never gotten along. Ever. She had always thought that she had been the one doing things wrong, and he would always blame her for anything that went wrong in his life. She blamed herself too, and thought that she deserved whatever he did to her. But soon enough, she learned about child abuse, and little by little started to dislike her dad. "Sara honey? Are you in here?" It was her mom. "Yeah mom." Sara got up and went over to a wall of pictures. There where some of her as a baby and some of her high school graduation. "So, why did you want to come down here? I thought you never wanted to miss a day of work? At least that's the impression I've been getting from your e- mails." Her mom smiled. "Yeah, well I'll get back before shift starts." Sara hesitated. "Um. do you remember Michael?" Sara wanted to tell her mom about all that had happened to her. "Yes, that evil boy you dated. I still don't know why you did Sara. The way he treated you-" Sara cut her mom off. "Is exactly the same way dad treats me now. That's why I didn't see anything wrong with it. Anyways, he came back about three weeks ago. He, um- he raped me, and, um, shot me." Sara's mom had the most horrific look on her face. "But I'm fine mom, really!" Sara tried to reassure her mom. "Just got my shoulder grazed. Nothing bad. Well, anyway, um... I was pregnant. It wasn't from Nick. I don't know who, maybe he raped me before the time at work. I don't know. But, I lost the baby, and I have to go in for surgery..." "Oh Sara." Her mom's eyes welled up with tears. "So, why did you come? You haven't visited us in awhile." "I wanted to spend some time at home. And I wanted to visit Ashley." Ashley was Sara's cousin who lived next door. They had become very close friends, and they always e-mailed each other. "So, tell me about this Nick friend of yours." Her mom's eyes twinkled. Oh God, thought Sara. She told her mom about Nick, Catherine, Warrick, and Grissom, and about her work. Sara went to bed around 9 pm, exhausted from the drive, even though it wasn't that long, she had gotten easily tired. She woke up the next morning to fighting coming from the kitchen. She went in, and saw her dad and mom yelling back and forth. "No! No, no, no! We are not paying for her stupid bills! She's all grown up! She can handle it herself!" Her dad spit at her mom. "Bob, she needs our support, please, just a little-" her dad cut off her mom. "No! I said no!" And with that he slapped her mom. "Stop it dad! Just stop, for once, think about how that affects some one!" Sara yelled at him. She hated to be hit by him, but she hated even more to see her mom being hit by him, which she had only seen twice. Her dad grabbed her arm and threw her against the table. Sara screeched in pain as her tender ribs smacked against it. "You should know better than to talk back to me!" Sara got up and walked out of the kitchen and grabbed her bag, and left. She drove back to Las Vegas, and got back to Nick's. "What are you doing home so early?" Nick asked her as she hugged him. "I, uh, got homesick?" Sara didn't want to tell him the awful truth. He grabbed her bag and took it inside. "You're home like a day and a half early Sara, there's something that you're not telling me. Please?" Nick put on a puppy dogface and pretended to beg. Sara laughed at his childish behavior, but she loved it when he did that. "My dad got mad at me, and I decided to leave because, I-" Sara didn't finish the sentence. "Did I wake you up?" She suddenly asked Nick, who was only wearing his boxers and had ruffled hair. "Yup! Don't worry though. We can go to sleep now, and then go out for dinner, or breakfast, if you want,'' Nick suggested. Sara smiled. They walked into Nick's bedroom, and Sara put on a pair of his boxers she had stolen and a tank top to sleep in. "Sara, I'm glad you're back, I was getting so lonely." Nick puts his hands around her hips and kissed her. She hugged him, grasping him for balance. She felt faint. "Nick." Sara passed out in his arms. He lifted her light body and placed her gently on the bed. Nick went into the bathroom and got a cool, damp washcloth and put it on her forehead. He sat next to her, waiting for her to regain consciousness. He was feeling very tired, and finally dozed off into a peaceful sleep. The next morning, he reached his hand over, feeling for Sara. Her body wasn't next to him, so he got up and went into the kitchen. When he didn't find her in there, or the bathroom, living room, or the bedroom again, he got worried. "Hey, Grissom? Has Sara gone into work yet?" Nick asked when he heard Grissom pick up his cell phone. "No, where are you two? You're half an hour late. You should know-'' Grissom was cut off. "She's not here!" Nick almost yelled into the phone. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Every Once in Awhile.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of these people, or the Tahoe. A/N: Sorry about the long no-update. Writers block!! aaahhh, but now we're back in business.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Nick, are you sure? Is her car there? A note, anything?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Nothing Grissom, do you not think that I've already given the place a twice over?" Nick was very upset, and Grissom could tell.  
  
"Ok, me and Warrick will come over, do the usual. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks man." Nick hung up his phone, and unlocked the cabinet where he and Sara stored their gun. He noticed that hers wasn't there. "Damn!" Nick yelled. He was so frustrated. How could I let this happed to her? Nick wanted to kick something, but then remembered that his house may become a crime scene. He went into the living room and just sat on the couch and thought. Soon enough, Brass, Grissom, and Warrick entered.  
  
"Hey man, it'll be ok," Warrick told Nick. They were like brothers. "We'll find her. Now, why don't you tell me what happened, ok?" Nick nodded.  
  
"This morning she came home from her parents house, like a day and a half early, and she passed out. She was saying something about her dad getting mad at her, but then she changed the subject. When I woke up, I reached over. uh, for her, and she wasn't there, so I went into the kitchen thinking she'd be there. She wasn't anywhere, I-I can't believe I let this happen to her." Nick buried his face in his hands. "Is it ok if I go for a walk?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll be a few minutes." Grissom replied. "Warrick, you want to go check on him? I can manage until Catherine comes." Warrick nodded and walked out after Nick.  
  
***  
  
Everything was dark, and cold. Sara was regaining her consciousness again. All she could feel was cold. She had a headache as well. It took her awhile to open her eyes. Then it took another minute for her eyes to adjust. She was in an empty room, one that looked to be a cellar. Her hands were being held above her head. 'Am I handcuffed?' she thought. She jingled her hands, and sure enough she was. Suddenly Sara thought she was going to pass out. She was exhausted from moving the little bit that she did. But the instant she heard a voice, her head shot up, eyes searching the room.  
  
"Why Sara, awake my sleeping beauty? I hope your head doesn't hurt too much." He taunted her. And she knew from the minute that she heard his voice that it was Mike. "I'm so sorry I had to hurt you baby, but you hurt me too. Plus, it was the only way I could get you over here. Do you know where we are?" Sara shook her head slightly, trying to not put too much pressure on it. "Well, you'll never know." He laughed. Mike pulled something from behind his back. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
"No. no, please." Sara felt fear surge up her spine. She knew what was coming.  
  
"Yes, yes. You remember that time you took me riding? You rode that ugly brown horse, and you put me on an uglier small ratty thing? And it threw me off? That lame excuse of a horse threw me! And it was your entire fault, you know? It was that fucking whip you left in the ring!"  
  
"It wasn't-" Sara was cut off.  
  
"Yes, it was you." He grinned, she glared, and then there was a snapping sound. He whipped her hard, and without her hands to protect herself, it did great damage. Cuts across her body started appearing and blood slowly made its way to the surface, then it started coming faster, and faster. Sara didn't scream out in pain, she barely flinched. She was so tired, so helpless, she just couldn't.  
  
"What happened to you Sidle? Lost your flame of rage?" Mike kept on whipping her, thoroughly enjoying it. One slashed across Sara's face, another across her stomach. And when Mike stopped having his fun, he dropped the whip. He kneeled down beside her. He started to feel her out, right before she passed out again.  
  
*** "Hey Nick. I'm so sorry," Catherine gave him a big hug. Nick was getting some coffee in the break room waiting for news on the evidence that Grissom and crew found.  
  
"Hey Nick, results on the prints are back," Warrick told him. "Grissom has them." They all left the break room and went to Grissom's office.  
  
"We found Michael's prints. Brass has his men looking for him. Ok, Warrick I want you to go back to Nick's and look for anything else we may have missed. Catherine, go with Warrick. Nick, go get some sleep, you need it." And with that everyone left Grissom's office. He sat back down and rubbed his temples. 'Why could anyone be so cruel, especially to Sara?' He hated to admit it, but he was feeling. He was feeling scared, and mad, and sad. He shook off those thoughts and picked up his phone. He flipped through a file that contained Sara's information, including her parent's number.  
  
"Hello?" a scruff voice boomed over the line.  
  
"Hi, this is Gil Grissom from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I'm calling about your daughter Sara, she was-''  
  
"I don't have a daughter. She should be dead by now anyways." Then there was a click, and dial tone. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Every Once in Awhile Chapter 8  
  
'She should be dead by now anyways.' What had that meant? Grissom never put his phone down. He tried remembering any and every conversation that he'd had with Sara since they first met. He remembered that after one of the seminars where he met her, they went out for dinner afterwards. She asked him questions about what he did. She was very curious. He remembered her saying that her parents were very lax, and she didn't see them very often. He dialed Nick's cell.  
  
"Stokes," Nick answered.  
  
"Nick, Grissom. Do you know anything about Sara's dad? Anything at all? Has she said anything about him? Ever?" Grissom's questions spilled out of him.  
  
"No. The only thing she's ever said about her dad is that she came home early from visiting them because she got in a fight with him. Why?"  
  
"Um, nothing. Thanks." Grissom hung up and dialed Catherine's number.  
  
"Yeah," Catherine responded. Her and Warrick had just finished searching Nick's house again.  
  
"Have you finished Nick's yet?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Yup, just finished. Didn't find much. A few more finger prints. And we also found some blood on one of the pillows. We're coming in now."  
  
"Good. Get all the evidence to Greg, and then I need you to come with me to Sara's apartment. I think we need to search there." Grissom sighed.  
  
"Ok." Catherine responded, and they hung up.  
  
"Hey Greggo! We need you to process this all ASAP!" Warrick shouted as he walked through the lab with a box in his hand.  
  
"Sara's case?" Greg asked. He was very upset about this, because he had a longtime crush on Sara. Warrick shook his head. "I'll get it done as quickly as possible. Screw day shift." Greg managed a small chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, well, you might not want to ignore them completely; Ecklie will be all over your ass!  
  
Catherine and Grissom entered the home of Sara Sidle. 'It was dark,' Grissom thought, 'and somewhat messy. Typical Sara.' Catherine turned on the lights. They were both horrified at what they saw.  
  
"Do you think..." Catherine trailed off, knowing that Grissom would know what she was trying to say.  
  
"Let's just process." Grissom replied. Even though that was a typical Grissom thing to say, Catherine knew that he was feeling, something that he rarely ever did.  
  
"Have you ever been here before Grissom? Or seen her place before now?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Nope, never." Grissom went to the kitchen and started on the fridge. He knew that Sara was staying with Nick, and there wasn't much in the fridge. Some Chinese was in there. It reminded him of a case he worked on with Sara.  
  
"Uh... Grissom! You mat want to take a look at this," Catherine yelled from the other room. Grissom walked over into Sara's bedroom, and on the wall was something written, apparently in blood. Grissom and Catherine stared in disbelief. On the wall was written, "You're not going to live."  
  
Sara fought hard, she was trying to escape him. He was in her head. She couldn't get him out. He was touching her, feeling his way around her body. She felt sick. Her eyes shot open. She was still in the same place, same position. He wasn't there though. 'Good," Sara thought. She felt a cold breeze on her skin, and realized that she was only in a spaghetti-strap dress. It came down to her middle thighs. 'Where did my clothes go?' There was another cold breeze, and her father walked into the room. He smiled a sickly-sweet smile, and she gagged at the look.  
  
"Sara sweetie," her dad crooned. "How nice to see you... cuffed again." Her dad spat on her. "Gives me a better chance than last time eh?" He walked up to her and slapped her across her face. "Little spoiled bitch," he muttered. "Any last words? Anything you would like to tell me?" He pulled out a gun and loaded it.  
  
"They'll f-find m-m-me." Sara's teeth were chattering from the cold. "I hate you!" She yelled out. Her dad cocked an eyebrow and pointed the gun at her face.  
  
"You want to tell me that again?" 


End file.
